The Writer's Dream
by Himiki-chan
Summary: Sebuah Mimpi... Ya, benar! Ini semua hanya sebuah mimpi. Bahkan aku pun masih tak percaya mendapatkan mimpi seperti ini. Aku tak pernah menyangka, perasaan yang kualami selama ini bukanlah cinta yang sebenar nya. Semua cerita cinta yang telah kutulis hanyalah cerita fiktif belaka yang dibuat tanpa hati. Kini aku tau, jatuh cinta itu tak semudah yang kukira. / One Shot / Mind? RnR!


**The Writer's Dream**

By Himiki-chan

.

Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

.

Sebuah Mimpi...  
Ya, benar! Ini semua hanya sebuah mimpi.  
Bahkan aku pun masih tak percaya mendapatkan mimpi seperti ini.  
Aku tak pernah menyangka, perasaan yang kualami selama ini bukanlah cinta yang sebenar nya.  
Semua cerita cinta yang telah kutulis hanyalah cerita fiktif belaka yang dibuat tanpa hati.  
Kini aku tau, jatuh cinta itu tak semudah yang kukira.  
Karena dia... Seorang roh yang datang di mimpi ku.

.

My Fourth One Shot FanFiction

.

**Warning** : Typo(s), Semi-OOC, All is Lucy Pov, Gaje-ness, cerita gak sesuai judul, dll.

.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Aku berdiri di sini. Di tempat yang tidak ku ketahui. Kutatap ke sekelilingku. Aku tak menemukan apapun. Hanya warna hitam pekat yang bagaikan langit malam tanpa bulan dan bintang. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun. Kurasakan tubuhku mulai sedikit gemetar. Aku tak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini.

Aku mulai melihat cahaya kecil. Aku berusaha menggapai nya. Namun aku tak tau cara nya. Bahkan aku tak bisa melihat dimana aku berdiri sekarang. Aku tak bisa melihat tangan dan kakiku. Aku hanya menatap fokus ke arah cahaya kecil itu. Perlahan-lahan, cahaya kecil itu semakin mendekati diriku. Hingga aku dapat melihat sosok yang membawa api itu.

Aku terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan ku sedang membawa lilin putih ke arah ku. Laki-laki itu berambut spiky pink dengan syal putih kotak-kotak yang terlilit di leher nya. Ia tersenyum padaku, lalu menggulurkan tangan nya yang memegang lilin putih itu ke arah ku. Cahaya lilin yang memantul ke arah wajah nya perlahan-lahan menipis. Aku mulai menggulurkan tangan kanan ku ke arah lilin itu. Kehangatan mulai menusuk ke dalam pori-pori kulit telapak tangan ku. Aku dapat melihat tangan kanan ku yang terulur ke arah lilin putih itu.

Perlahan-lahan, aku mulai kembali mendekatkan telapak tangan ku ke arah batang lilin berwarna putih itu. Aku menggam nya erat. Kemudian ia mulai melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dari lilin itu. Ia menyengir ke arahku. Cengiran yang cukup aneh bagiku. Kutatap kembali lilin putih yang berada di genggaman ku.

Hangat... Tangan ku dapat merasakan kehangatan dari api lilin itu. Sedangkan anggota tubuh ku yang lain terasa menggigil. Sesuatu yang dingin menusuk ke anggota tubuh ku yang jauh dari api. Terasa sangat dingin sehingga terasa kaku. Kurasakan tubuhku yang seakan-akan iri pada tangan kanan ku. Berusaha untuk ikut mendapatkan kehangatan. Aku mengarahkan tangan kanan ku ke bawah. Barulah aku mengetahui kalau aku tidak berdiri di atas sebuah benda. Semua nya tampak hitam gemerlap. Kosong... Seakan-akan tak ada ujung nya. Aku merasa terbang. Namun entah karena apa, kini aku baru bisa merasakan kaki ku yang bergerak-gerak. Tidak seperti sebelum nya.

Aku kembali menatap ke arah laki-laki berambut spiky pink tadi. Kedua bola mata coklat karamel ku menatap nya heran. Pikiran ku penuh tanda tanya. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku kebingungan. Aku tidak tau kenapa aku disini. Lalu, siapa dia? Aku sama sekali tak mengenal orang yang berada di depan ku. Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran ku, laki-laki itu angkat bicara.

"Yo! Kau berada di dimensi alam bawah sadar mu. Atau bisa kusebut sebagai mimpi. Dan kalau kau bertanya siapa aku, aku seoran roh yang datang ke mimpi mu. Panggil saja aku Natsu" kata laki-laki itu.

Aku menyerngitkan alis ku heran, "Mimpi? Roh? Jika ini mimpi... Kenapa aku bisa merasakan kehangatan? Kenapa aku bisa merasakan kaki tangan ku bergerak? Lalu bukankah mimpi itu hanya imajinasi semata? Kenapa kau bisa memasuki mimpiku? Bukankah kau hanya imajinasi ku?" Tanya ku brutal.

Sosok di depan ku itu menggaruk-arukan kepala nya dengan bingung. Lalu ia kembali berkata, "Kau memang tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tapi berkat lilin abadi itu, kau dapat merasakan gerak-gerik mu dalam mimpi sekalipun. Jadi tadi kau tidak dapat merasakan tangan dan kaki mu bergerak sebelum aku memberikan lilin abadi itu." Jelas nya sembari tersenyum manis ke arah ku.

Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepala ku mengerti. Benar juga. Sebelum dia memberikan lilin itu, aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun. Lalu, soal dia adalah roh?

"Kalau soal itu... Roh memang bisa memasuki mimpi seseorang. Ini bukan imajinasi semata" jawab Natsu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Woah? Aku baru tau ada hal seperti itu. Jadi kau diutus untuk menemui ku. Tapi karena kau tidak bisa menemui ku, maka kau dimasukan ke mimpiku? Aku masih tak percaya... Dan bagaimana kau bisa menjawab pertanyaan ku yang tak kuucapkan keluar suara tadi?" Tanya ku.

"Itu karena aku dapat membaca pikiran mu. Jadi kau tidak dapat berbohong jika berhadapan dengan roh" jawab Natsu makin girang.

Heh? Sangat tidak mengasyikan jika tidak bisa berbohong padanya...

"Lagi pula, untuk apa kau berbohong? Berbohong itu kan tidak ada gunanya" jawab Natsu dengan sok budiman nya.

"Hah... Terserah!" Balasku.

"Luce" panggil Natsu.

Aku menyerngitkan alis ku heran, "Luce?" Tanya ku.

"Ya... Selagi aku berbicara dengan mu, aku akan memanggil mu dengan sebutan Luce" jawab Natsu.

"Hyeeee? Mana bisa begitu?" Tanya ku heran.

"Memang nya kenapa?" Tanya Natsu sambil memasang muka polos nya. Entah karena dia benar-benar polos atau tidak.

"Hah... Terserah!" Balasku.

"Jawaban itu lagi..." kata nya pelan.

Memang nya tadi aku pernah jawab gitu juga? Kurasa tidak... Ah, pikun -.-

"Luce, kok kau tidak menanyakan apa maksud kedatanganku?" Tanya Natsu heran.

"Memang nya untuk apa aku menanyakan nya?" Tanya ku sambil menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Aye... Baiklah... Jadi kedatangan ku ke sini adalah untuk memberitahu mu tentang cinta" jelas Natsu.

"Heh? Untuk apa? Aku tau banyak tentang cinta kok!" Jawab ku.

"Kau seorang penulis cerita novel-novel cinta kan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ya. Lalu?" Tanya ku balik.

"Kau tau? Semua cerita cinta yang telah kau tulis hanyalah cerita fiktif belaka yang dibuat tanpa hati?" Tanya Natsu.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu?! Tentu saja aku membuat nya dengan hati!" Seru ku tak mau kalah.

"Perasaan yang kau alami selama ini bukanlah cinta yang sebenar nya, Luce... Kau tak benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan nya" kata Natsu.

"EEEEH?!" Tanya ku.

Kali ini aku benar-benar binggung. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Gray. Ya, walaupun begitu, minimal aku suka pada nya kan?

"Kau tidak benar-benar menyukai nya, Luce. Kau belum tau apa-apa soal cinta" jelas nya.

"Kau kejam, Luce!" Kata Natsu tiba-tiba.

"WHAAA?! Apa yang kau ucapkan sih? Aku tak mengerti..." Kata ku tambah panik.

"Kau mendekati laki-laki yang menyukai mu, dengan berharap kau bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Lalu setelah tau kalau kau tak punya perasaan apapun pada nya, kau malah mencari pria lain yang juga menyukai nya. Bagaimana tidak kejam? Kau mempermainkan perasaan pria" jelas Natsu.

"E-eh? Um... Eto, aku juga tidak tau. Kupikir dengan dekat dengan nya, aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan nya" kata ku sambil tertunduk.

Bagaimana dia bisa tau segala nya tentang diriku? Aku pun sedang tak memikirkan nya.

"Lucy... Kau tau tidak, kau mengarang sebuah cerita cinta romatis hanya dengan pikiran mu, bukan dengan hati mu. Jika kau menuliskan nya dengan hati, cerita nya pasti akan jauh lebih berbeda" kata Natsu.

"Tapi, bagaimana cara membedakan nya? Memang nya bagaimana cara aku bisa mengetahui apa aku menulis dengan hati atau tidak?" Tanya ku sambil menunduk sedih.

"Aku memang tidak tau apa-apa... Sangat aneh ya? Seorang penulis cerita romantis menulis cerita yang penuh dengan cinta, tapi cerita nya sangat tidak mengandung unsur perasaan orang yang sedang dalam cinta sama sekali" kata ku sambil tersenyum datar.

Ia menepuk pundak ku. Aku tersentak kaget, lalu menoleh ke arah nya. Ia tersenyum ke arah ku penuh harapan, "Kau akan menjadi penulis yang lebih baik dari ini, Lucy..." Kata nya.

Lucy? Dia... Memangil nama ku dengan benar? Bukan dengan sebutan Luce?

"Hey, lalu bagaimana cara nya aku dapat merasakan cinta? Bahkan aku sama sekali tak punya sebuah perasaan..." Kata ku.

"Memang susah, Luce. Kau ingat saat kedua orang tua mu bertengkar haya karena masalah sepele?" Tanya Natsu.

"Eh? Iya... Aku ingat" kata ku.

"Kau tau, saat mereka bertengar, kakak mu itu menangis? Itu karena dia punya perasaan. Ia takut kalau kejadian itu harus terjadi pada dirinya di masa depan nanti. Dan ia juga takut kalau kedua orang tua nya bercerai. Kau tau kenapa? Karena kakak mu itu mencintai orang tua nya. Itu yang nama nya cinta. Ia juga tak mau jika di kala besar nanti ia harus bertengkar dengan orang yang dia cintai. Ia takut jika ia tidak benar-benar mencintai orang yang akan menjadi kekasih nya nanti" jelas Natsu panjang lebar.

"Takut... Takut akan masa depan orang yang dicintai nya? Aku tak pernah merasakan hal itu" kata ku.

"Lucy, kau hanya berpikir kalau kejadian-kejadian itu bukanlah kejadian realita. Kau hanya menganggap itu palsu. Acting. Kau tidak serius dalam menanggapi nya. Kau harus sadar, kalau itu realita. Itu hidup yang sebenar nya. Karena hidup itu tak hanya dihiasi oleh kebahagiaan" ujar Natsu.

"Natsu..." Ucap ku pelan.

Natsu tersenyum, "Lucy, aku tau. Masih sangat sulit bagimu untuk mengerti cinta secepat itu. Masih ada waktu panjang bagi mu untuk lebih mengenali cinta" kata Natsu.

"Arigatou, Natsu..." Kata ku.

"Kau tau? Kehangatan cinta yang sesungguh nya itu sangat sulit untuk dideskripsikan ke dalam kata-kata" ujar Natsu.

"Jika kau ingin membuat sebuah cerita romantis, ada 2 kalimat yang perlu kau ingat! Fokuskanlah hatimu ke dalam pikiranmu. Kekhawatiran hanyalah jurang" jelas Natsu.

Hanya 2 kalimat. Namun sangat mengandung unsur yang begitu dalam bagiku.

Fokuskanlah hatimu ke dalam pikiranmu.  
Kekhawatiran hanyalah jurang.

Benar, selama ini aku hanya menggunakan pikiran ku dalam menulis berbagai cerita romantis. Menulis hal-hal sebatas pengetahuan ku saja. Aku hanya memfokuskan pikiranku ke dalam hatiku. Namun sekarang aku sadar, hatilah yang harus ku fokuskan ke dalam pikiranku. Segala hal yang ada di hatiku. Feeling it inside your heart. Karena segala hal selalu berawal dari hati, dan dilanjutkan dengan pikiran.

Selama ini aku memang selalu khawatir akan ceritaku. Aku menulis nya dengan terburu-buru. Khawatir jika ceritaku akan lama selesai. Dan karena kekhawatiran ku inilah aku menulis dengan perasaan yang tidak tenang. Padahal jika saja aku menulis dengan tenang dan merasakan setiap kata yang ditulis nya, aku yakin. Semua karya ku akan menghasilkan cerita yang lebih bagus dari biasa nya. Karena sekarang aku tau, kekhawatiran ku hanya membawaku ke dalam jurang.

"Yo, Luce... Kau sudah mengerti, kan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Um! Arigatou, Natsu!" Jawab ku sambil tersenyum ke arah nya.

*Wuuusssssssssh* seketika api lilin putih yang berada di tangan kutelah habis meleleh sepenuh nya. Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat apapun. Semua nya terasa sangat gelap seperti saat pertama kali aku berada di sini. Aku merasa gelisah.

"NATSUUUUUU!" Teriak ku sedikit gemetar.

Kurasakan sesuatu yang dingin menusuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitku. Aku tak dapat melihat apapun. Seluruh tubuh ku perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kaku. Tubuh ku terasa terhimpit oleh jutaan es kutub. Angin dingin terus menerpa tangan dan kakiku. Tubuh ku bergetar hebat. Aku menggigil. Aku kembali meneriakki nama nya.

"NAAATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kali ini aku berteriak lebih kencang dari yang tadi. Aku sudah tak kuat lagi. Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku. Kepala ku terasa terhujani. Dingin! Sangat dingin!

Kurasakan perlahan-lahan sesuatu mendekati tubuh ku. Aku mulai merasakan napas panas yang memburu mulai berhembus ke arah muka ku. Perlahan-lahan membuka pori-pori ku yang menutup dengan kaku nya. Hembusan napas hangat nya terasa aneh ketika menyentuh kulitku. Pipi ku kembali menghangat. Kurasakan tubuh ku mulai dipeluk oleh nya. Aku sedikit menggeliat ketika merasakan sentuhan yang mengenai tubuhku. Bagian depan tubuh ku terasa menghangat. Tubuh ku yang kaku terasa merenggang. Kehangatan tubuh nya terasa menjalar di tubuh ku. Kedua tangan nya melingkar ke punggung ku. Kurasakan seperti ada api hangat yang masuk ke dalam tubuh ku. Sedangkan bagian punggung ku yang tak mengenai lingkaran tangan nya masih terasa sangat kaku. Perlahan, kehangatan tangan nya itu mulai menjalar ke arah punggung ku yang lain. Memancar bagaikan sinar. Tubuh ku yang semula kaku mulai sedikit merenggang. Aku merasa sangat nyaman. Memang benar perkataan nya. Kehangatan yang sesungguh nya sulit di deskripsikan ke dalam kata-kata.

"Hey, kau sangat sensintif ya terhadap pelukan ya" ujar Natsu.

"Ah... Aku tak pernah dipeluk lagi semenjak SD" kataku.

"Hoh...? Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Natsu.

"Um, entahlah... Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan nya. Ya... Aku merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Tubuhku yang kaku kembali terasa merenggang ketika merasakan kehangatan itu. Tapi, entah bagaimana aku mendeskrepsikan nya ke dalam kata-kata, kurasa itu belum cukup" ujar ku.

"Ya... Memang begitu. Tanpa kau katakan pun aku juga sudah tau. Kan aku bisa baca pikiran mu" kata Natsu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?!" Tanya ku.

"Aye... Maaf..." Kata nya sambil mempererat pelukan nya di tubuhku.

Tubuh ku yang tak terbiasa tersentuh ini kembali menggeliat dengan nyaman nya. Aku merasa lebih hangat dari sebelum nya. Jari-jari nya menggosok-gosok punggung ku, entah untuk apa. Tetapi aku justru malah berasa semakin nyaman. Kehangatan nya mengalir di seluruh tubuh ku tanpa henti. Aku menaruh kedua tangan ku yang dari tadi hanya diam kaku, melingkar ke punggung nya. Perlahan-lahan, kurasakan kehangatan tangan nya mulai berpindah ke ujung jariku. Naik ke telapak tangan, hingga ke seluruh tubuh ku. Dingin nya tangan ku mulai menghilang.

"Hangat..." Ujar ku.

"Ya, begitulah... Sekarang kau tau bagaimana rasanya berpelukan, kan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Umh! Sangat nyaman... Walau mungkin kau bukan orang yang ku cintai" kata ku sambil tersenyum manis ke arah nya.

"Hah, aku yakin... Saat kau menuliskan kisah ini ke dalam ceritamu, pasti 60 persen nya berubah jadi fiktif" ujar Natsu.

Aku memiringkan kepala ku heran, "Heh? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya ku.

"Bukan karena apa-apa" kata nya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Ah... Dasar..." Ujar ku.

Perlahan, ia kembali mendekatkan wajah nya ke arah ku. Napas hangat nya kembali terhembus ke arah pipi ku. Membuat nya kembali menghangat seperti tadi. Kurasakan napas nya semakin hangat dan semakin dekat. Hingga hidung nya mengenai hidung ku. Aku menutup kedua mata ku. Merasakan kehangatan setiap hembusan napas nya yang mengenai wajah ku. Jantung ku berdetak sangat cepat untuk hal ini. Okey, aku tau. Ia akan mencium ku. Tapi dengan ini, bukan kah aku akan dapat menuliskan adegan ciuman dengan benar? Bukan fiktif belaka.

Kurasakan bibir nya yang mulai menyentuh bibir ku. Kehangatan bibir nya mulai masuk ke permukaan bibir pink ku yang tipis. Kurasakan kedua benda halus dan lembut mulai mengatupkan bibir bawah ku. Menggesek nya pelan dengan sangat lembut. Membasahi bibir bawah ku yang kering. Seakan-akan ada yang menekan bibir bawah ku. Menahan mulutku agar tidak tertutup. Bibir nya mulai sedikit direngangkan dari bibir bawahku yang sudah mulai basah. Perlahan, ada sebuah benda lembek yang agak kasar bermain-main di bibir bawah ku. Secar tiba-tiba sentuhan itu menjadi sangat lembut. Ia menjilati bibir bawah ku. Menitikan lidah nya di setiap tempat yang dia inginkan. Kehangatan itu terus berpindah-pindah di bagian bibir bawahku. Kemudian lidah itu dengan liar nya berjalan ke atas bibir bawah ku. Lidah Natsu menjelajahi setiap sudut dalam mulut ku. Terasa sangat hangat, namun membuatku sedikit nyeri karena mulut ku yang masih sangat sensitif terhadap hal seperti ciuman. Kurasakan lidah nya mulai bermain-main dengan lidah ku. Lalu secara tiba-tiba kehangatan liar itu menghilang dari dalam mulutku. Aku merasakan seluruh bagian dalam mulut ku mulai terasa basah. Sekali lagi, bibir nya mengatup erat pada bibir bawah ku. Aku merasakan ada rasa aneh di lidah ku. Kehangatan lidah nya masih terasa. Dan sangat nyaman bagiku.

Aku mulai kehabisan napas ku. Aku membuka mulutku, melepaskan bibir ku dari nya. Napas ku terengah-engah. Aku terus menerus mengatur napas ku. Begitu pula dengan nya.

"Huh, bagaimana ciuman tadi?" Tanya Natsu.

"Hah, hosh... Ciuman mu sangat liar! Apa semua ciuman seperti itu?" Tanya ku.

Ia tersenyum, "Tidak juga" jawab nya singkat.

"Hah?" Aku menganga tak mengerti.

"Okey, ini sudah waktu nya untuk mu kembali ke dunia nyata!" kata Natsu.

"Ya... Aku tau! Teriamakasih telah menemani ku sepanjang malam ini, Natsu!" Kata ku sambil tersenyum manis.

Ia membalas senyuman ku, lalu kembali bicara, "Yo! Sama-sama Luce!"

"Natsu, kapan kita dapat bertemu kembali?" Tanya ku.

"Saat kau sudah mendapatkan cinta sejati mu, Luce!" Jawab Natsu yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Lucy! Ingat saran-saran ku tadi!" Jawab Natsu yang hampir menghilang seluruh tubuh nya.

"Ya! Arigatou Gozaimase, Natsu! Sayonara!" Seru ku.

Perlahan-lahan, dimensi hitam pekat itu mulai menghilang sepenuh nya. Aku segera membuka kedua mata ku perlahan-lahan. Aku mulai melihat bayang-bayang kamar ku. Aku mulai mengganti posisi tidurku menjadi duduk, lalu mengucek-ucek mata ku.

Ini kamarku. Aku tau itu. Aku telah kembali dari mimpi ku bersama... Hey, kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat namanya? Tapi, aku sangat bersyukur mendapat mimpi seperti ini.

Sebuah Mimpi...  
Ya, benar! Ini semua hanya sebuah mimpi.  
Bahkan aku pun masih tak percaya mendapatkan mimpi seperti ini.  
Aku tak pernah menyangka, perasaan yang kualami selama ini bukanlah cinta yang sebenar nya.  
Semua cerita cinta yang telah kutulis hanyalah cerita fiktif belaka yang dibuat tanpa hati.  
Kini aku tau, jatuh cinta itu tak semudah yang kukira.  
Karena dia... Seorang roh yang datang di mimpi ku.

Hosh, baiklah Lucy! Ayo tidur lagi! Ini baru jam 2 pagi! Oyasumi...

Aku kembali menidurkan diriku di kasur, lalu menarik selimutku. Aku kembali tertidur dengan lelap. Menunggu hari esok yang akan segera datang.

**-The End-**

* * *

Terlalu banyak ide FanFic -.- Lagi kepikiran terus, ya udah tulis aja. Saya juga lagi bingung mau lanjutin FanFic yang mana dulu? Menurut readers, saya update yang mana dulu? BTW... FanFic ini menginspirasi gak? Okey, minna! Review Please!


End file.
